Locked
by xNekoKawaiix
Summary: What happens if you put a horny Sasuke and a hyper Naruto into a closet when a party is going on  you just have to find out. Sasunaru paring rated M for later
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it sweetie-san. So here is the newest version or whatever you want to call it of chapter 1. It still the same theme, but I just change somethings and my horrible grammar. So enjoy**

**Locked**

**By Sweetiespring**

It was a hot day in Konoha. Half of the ninjas had the day off, but they were bored to hell and outside felt hot too. Poor hyper blond named Naruto Uzumaki, was trying to think of a way to fight the fuckin boredom. Then he had a great idea, to have a party tonight and invite everyone. Naruto was so excited; he grabbed pieces of paper, a pen, and made his invitation.

He rushes out of his home in search for his friends. He met up with Ino Yamanaka at the Yamanaka Flower Shop, Choji Akimichi at Ichiraku Ramen Shop, and Shikamaru Nara with Asuma Sensei. He gave them the invitation and all three said yes.

Next he found Kiba Inuzuka with Akamaru, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame coming back from a mission. Naruto walked up to them and gave them the invitations. They all said yes as well. Later he found Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, and Tenten at the training grounds, walked up, gives the invitation, and all said yes.

Then Naruto found Sakura Haruno walking to her house. Naruto wanted her to come the most because of his big crush on her since they were in the academy together. He walked up to her.

"Sup Sakura," said Naruto happily.

"What do you want?" said Sakura.

"O, um will I'm having a party tonight and I was wondering if you can come."

"Sure, I'll go unless Sasuke-kun is going to be there."

He HAD to invite that teme to his party if Sakura is going to come. That the only way she will ever come to his party if the fuckin emo boy going to be there. He sighs and nodded his head in defeat. Sakura jumped happily, grabbed her invitation, and ran home. Now Naruto had to find that teme to give him his in invitation. Naruto ran all over the village and finally found Sasuke Uchiha under a tree eating a tomato. Naruto runs towards him and throw the invitation to him in the other boy face. Sasuke stared at him and stood up.

"What the hell is this, you idiot," said Sasuke.

"It invitation to my party tonight," said Naruto.

"Who says that I want to come, dumbass?"

"Just come teme."

"Fine, what time."

"O at 9 o'clock."

"o.k., see you later."

Naruto walked away with a confuse face. Why didn't Sasuke, the number one student, pull up a fight? As he walked away, the black hair looked at the blonde's fine around ass. Sasuke started loving that dumbass since that fight with Haku and kept a secret for so long. Sasuke knew that this was his chance to have Naruto wrap around his sexy finger and have hardcore sex with him. Sasuke had a big smirk in his face and walked home.

**I hope you like this new version better. Tell me if it better or not, but if your new this please review. Thanx for reading**

**Sweetie-san **


	2. Chapter 2: PARTY TIME

**This is the second chapter and I know that the first was short again, but all well. So here it is the second chapter.**

**Locked**

**By Sweetiespring**

It was 8 o'clock and Naruto was getting ready for his party that was just an hour away. He bought 100 bags of potato chips (he bought so many chips because Choji will eat it all), 20 bottles of soda, cups, and some other things. Then he started to clean his house from top to bottom

At Sasuke's house:

Sasuke was getting ready to leave his house after jerking off for hours just thinking what can happen at the party. All he thought about was how wonderful it will be to have his cute blonde sucking is cock and put his huge cock in to his cute hole. After his sexy wet dream, he locked door behind him and left to Naruto house.

Back to Naruto's house:

Naruto was getting really bored of waiting for all of his friends. After five minutes, everyone came and even Sasuke. He was still confused why he came, but who cares if Sasuke was here then Sakura was too.

Around 9:30, everyone was having fun. Kiba, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten, and Shino are playing truth or dare. Ino and Hinata were sitting next to Sasuke, and Naruto is talking to Sakura. She wanted to talk to Sasuke not poor Naruto. Naruto knew she wanted to be with that emo boy, but he didn't care.

Meanwhile Sasuke is getting really annoyed, for one thing because Ino is seating too close to him and the other thing is that Naruto was talking to that pink bitch. _Why why why does he always want to talk to her _as the black hair boy thought in his head._ I know he has a crush on her, but he has to get over it. She doesn't like you Naruto. Why don't you come to me and I'll show you real love._ After seeing Naruto with her, he stood up and started walking to the closet.

"Sasuke, where are you going," yelled Ino.

"I'm going home," said Sasuke.

"But why, the party just getting started," said Sakura wanting to cry.

"I'm tired of this party," said Sasuke annoyed.

"If Sasuke leave then I'm leaving too," said Sakura.

"Me too," said Ino.

(Me: don't you hate fangirls like this.)

He had to stop Sasuke from leaving or his chance with Sakura will go out the door. Naruto ran in front of Sasuke where he was getting his jacket for the closet.

"Naruto move," said Sasuke.

"NO," said Naruto.

"I want to leave, get out of my way dumbass."

"No Sasuke please stay."

"If you leave now then I can't ask out Sakura."

Those two words _ask out_ hit Sasuke stab Sasuke a million of time and broke his heart. A die of silences came between the two boys.

Meanwhile at the truth or dare game. The group saw what happen and the evil Neji dare Kiba to push Naruto and Sasuke into the closet, lock the door, and don't let them out until the party is over. Kiba accepted the dare and walk on over to the two silences boys starring at each other. He walked behind Naruto and push Naruto into Sasuke. Both fell into the closet together while Kiba was locking the door from the outside with a key he found hanging off a nail.

"What the hell you fucking dog boy, let us out," said Naruto.

"Don't get your panties in a knot, I'll let you out after the party is over," said Kiba laughing.

"That bastard," said Sasuke

Sasuke want to leave badly. He didn't want to be with Naruto right now even through it was a perfect chance. His heart was broken when Naruto wanted to ask Sakura out and not him. Even if their boys, he didn't give a damn. All he wanted was to get the blonde's attention. Naruto sigh, sat down, put his back against the wall, and said "man, now I can't ask Sakura out, that fuckin suck." After Sasuke hearing that he got anger and went over to the blonde. Bend over, stood over his legs and kissed the blond.

Naruto felt the other boy's lip crash into his own. Naruto blush and push away Sasuke for their passion able kiss.

"Y-y-you kiss me," said Naruto all as red as a tomato.

"And this isn't the first time we kissed," said Sasuke with a smirk

_That right we kissed twice. Once when we were forming teams and the other time when we were trying to get our hands unstuck. We even hold hand for three days and he saw my cock when I was peeing._ Naruto blush even more that the other boy can see his cherry red face in the dark.

"Naruto this is hard to say, but I-I-I love you," said Sasuke

"What," said Naruto?

"I started liking you after we fought with Haku."

"Sasuke I didn't know you felt that way, all you do all is fight with me."

"I know, but it was the only way to get your attention."

"When you said that you wanted to ask Sakura out and you only invited me so Sakura can come, it broke my heart Naruto."

"I want to show my love and go on dates with you."

He gave the blonde a hug and laid his head on him. Naruto was so happy that the black hair boy felt that way about him and the first time in his life time some one confessed to him. He felt warmth inside and the warmth of the other boy's body against his own. He wanted the black hair boy some more. Naruto grabs Sasuke's head and kisses him. Sasuke was stunned when he kiss him.

"Sasuke I'm so happy, I want to be with you and to become yours."

Knowing what he meant and he got very excited that his sexy wet dreams are coming to life. Sasuke kiss Naruto and lick his lips for entrance to his cute blonde mouth to taste and explore the blonde mouth. Naruto let him in and felt the boy's tongue explore where.

**Thanx for reading and I hope you like it as enjoyed writing it. Please review or follow me. Tune in for the next and final chapter.**

**Sweetie-san**


	3. Chapter 3: Final

**Chapter 3 **

**Hi it sweetie again. This is the final chapter for Locked. I worked so hard to fix my mistakes and my grammar all the chapter. So here it is the last chapter. **

**Locked **

**By Sweetiespring**

After make out for an hour (maybe even less). Sasuke put down the boy's jacket zipper and shirt. Then he took off his shirt and started licking Naruto's pink nipples. The blonde moan and that made black hair very happy, but Naruto was unhappy because Sasuke was doing all the work. So Naruto wanted to make Sasuke happy too.

So Naruto reach down the boy's pants and started playing with his cock. Sasuke started moaning. Then Naruto started lick Sasuke's body up until he reached his ear. Naruto whisper in his ear "you're getting hard Sasuke, do I really turn you on," and bit the boy's ear. Sasuke moan more and knowing that Naruto won't lose to him. Knowing that made him more horny then he was.

Sasuke push down the blonde to the cold floor and took off his pants. Naruto started blushing and moaning when he started licking his ass and playing with his cock. He keeps quiet because the party was still on, but inside his mind he wanted to let everyone know he's going out with Sasuke Uchiha.

After making Naruto's hole all nice and soft, Sasuke put one finger in is ass. He screamed inside his head of the pain and pleasure he was enduring.

"Sasuke please take it out, it hurts," cried Naruto

"Don't lie it feels good inside your ass," said Sasuke

"I wonder how two fingers will feel inside your cute ass Na-ru-to."

Sasuke push one more finger in his ass and Naruto screamed. After a few minutes, he got use to Sasuke's finger in his ass, but now the black hair wanted to go even farther with the blonde. So he pulls down his pants and underwear.

"O.k. Naruto just relax, I'm going to put it in o.k."

"No please wait Sasuke, I'm not ready yet, please stop."

"I can't wait anymore Naruto, I want you."

"Please stop."

He ignored the blonde's pled and pushed his cock in slowly so it won't hurt his blonde. Naruto started moaning and how good it felt. If he knew how good this felt then he would of made Sasuke put it in sooner. Naruto felt how hard Sasuke was getting in his ass. Sasuke felt how tight Naruto's ass was and how it was sucking him in. Both the boys felt the great pleasure of both their body heat.

Outside the closet:

The party was over and they all forgot that they locked Naruto and Sasuke in the closest together, but they didn't want to let them out until everyone left.

"Sakura where you going, aren't you going home," called Ino.

"Yeah I'm just going to get my jacket from the closest," replied Sakura.

Before unlocking the door, she heard noise coming from the closet. She thought that the boys were fighting again, but heard moaning and heavy patting. Sakura thought she was going, but a she closer and was stunned what she heard

"Sasuke fuck me hard … faster…"

"Ok Naruto."

"Naruto you're so hot."

After hearing that, sakura had an epic nosebleed (me: see even sakura likes some boyxboy action too.) and ran off.

"Sakura what happen to your jacket," said Ino?

"I just remember th-th-that I didn't bring my jacket" said Sakura.

"Why are you acting weird all of a sudden?"

"O, it n-n-nothing."

"," said Ino with a confuse look.

After a weird silence, both left Naruto's house and everyone too. After having hardcore sex for the every first time, both boys rest in one another hands.

"So how do you feel Naruto." said Sasuke

"Great, but my ass just hurts like hell" said Naruto in pain.

"Don't sweat it; it's your first time doing it with a boy as hot as me."

"You'll get use to it."

"It was your first I'm too."

"Ya, but I'm the one on top."

"I'm not the one that has a cock up my ass."

Naruto blushed and both Naruto and Sasuke walked out of the closet.

"Everyone left," said Sasuke.

"How long were we in the closet?"

"I don't know," Said Naruto

"Ummm, do you want to stay over tonight?"

"Yeah sure."

**Thanx for reading, I hope you liked it, and leave a review **

**See you soon**


End file.
